


Watching

by Lurkingshadow21385



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dead People, Death, F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkingshadow21385/pseuds/Lurkingshadow21385
Summary: You haven't seen your grandparents in years, and your more than happy to know you get to stay with them during your winters break. Spending time in the old town you grew up in and visiting the old farm your grandparents lived on in the middle of nowhere was paradise. Nothing's really changed since you left. Except a few murders and a new face appearing in the woods around your grandparents house and beside your window at night.





	Watching

"It's so cold." You whispered and stared out the train window. The passing snow along with the darkness made the train feel even colder. You shivered and zipped up the brown jacket that your father had given you for the trip. It was one of his old jackets he wanted to give you so you had something away from home. 

Sighing you closed your eyes and relaxed. You were currently on your way to visit your grandparents for winter break. It had been nearly three years since you had last seen them. Your family once lived close by them, but your father's job got moved, meaning you had to move to. Your grandmother still worked in a hospital, and your grandfather stayed home and took care of the farm. 

You smiled at the memory of them, and started to feel warm with joy. After a few minutes you felt the train come to a loud stop. Seems like you were in the old town of Mitrum. Getting up from your seat, you reached up and tried to grab your suitcase. "Here let me help you." A voice spoke behind you. Looking up a hand reached over your head and pulled down your suitcase.

"Thanks." You smiled and turned to see who had helped you. A boy around your age was bundled up in a scarf and jacket. "If you want I can carry this off the train for you." He offered. A uneasy feeling began to form in your chest. Yeah this guy seemed nice, but what if he was planning to steal your stuff once you got off?

Reaching out you took your luggage. "Thank you, but I can carry it." You reassured him. He blinked then smiled. "Your welcome." He walked past you and off the train. You quickly followed behind, and a man helped you bring your suitcase off the train. Looking around you didn't see your grandparents anywhere. Maybe they were at the entrance waiting. 

You picked up your suitcase and started your journey towards the entrance. There were several twists and turns due to the building being so big, but you finally made it to the entrance. A bright smile appeared on your face as you saw your grandfather pull up in his old green pick-up truck. He smiled at you and opened the passenger door. You placed your suitcase on the back of the truck before climbing in, and giving him a tight hug. 

"Sorry grandma couldn't be here. They called her in this morning to help at the hospital." Your grandfather told you. "That's fine, I'll be able to see her tonight want I?" You asked. He chuckled and gave a small nod.

"So how's school?" He tried to start a conversation. "Boring, but good. Everything's the same and nothing new really happens." You sighed. He chuckled with amusement. "How's your parents doing? Still working too hard?" Your grandfather asked as he took a turn on a gravel road. 

A giggle escaped you. "Mom is still working from home, and dad has no problems at the plant." You explained. "That's good to hear." He said while pulling into the garage and parking. 

Your grandparents lived out in the middle of nowhere in a two story stone house. A barn rested beside the woods, with cattle in the pasture. A old tire swing hung in the front yard in a large tree. You could still remember when you were six and your grandfather had put it up for you.

Your grandfather picked up your suitcase and brought it inside the house. Quickly you followed him inside. "You remember where your old room is?" Your grandfather asked and placed your suitcase on the floor. "Yeah, I'll be right back." You took your suitcase and rushed upstairs with it.

At the very end of the hallway to the left was your room. Your grandparents room was downstairs near the kitchen. Once you entered a flood of memories hit you. A bright smile appeared on your face as you placed your suitcase on the bed and started to unpack. 

Once you were finished you walked back downstairs a bit surprised to see your grandfather not there. "Grandpa?" You called out and started to look around the house. Silence. "Maybe he's outside." You mumbled. 

Walking through the kitchen and out the backdoor you looked around. "Grandpa!" You called out. A faint sound came from the chicken coop and quickly you rushed down the steps and towards it. "Ah (y/n) I heard you calling for me. Is everything okay?" He asked with a small smile.

"Just fine. I was wondering where you were." You gave a small sigh of relief. "I forgot to feed the chickens I was so excited to see you." He gave a small chuckle. A small smile appeared on your face as you quickly hugged him.

"It's okay. So have you added anything new to the farm?" You questioned as you both started to walk back towards the house. "Not really, though we got some new cows." He explained. Excitement began to build up inside you. "Can I go to the pasture and look around the farm a little bit?" You smiled brightly.

The old man broke into a happy laughter. "Sure just be in before dark. I remember how scared you are of the woods." He held amusement in his eyes as he brought up your old childhood fear. A blush broke out across your cheeks.

"I-I'm seventeen I'm not scared of the woods anymore. Plus it want be dark for another five hours" You groaned as he brought the old subject up. Reaching down he happily ruffled your head. "Just be in before dark." He repeated before walking inside the house. 

Quickly you ran down the hill and towards the pasture where the cattle was getting ready to walk into the woods. A baby calve that your grandfather recently purchased wondered away from the pack and towards you. 

Smiling you climbed over the fence and patted its head. After a few seconds it quickly turned away and ran back to its family. After watching the family leave your attention turned towards the old shack in the field. 

Your grandparents usually kept the feed inside it and you even had a old box with a picture of your family inside it when you were younger, before you had to move away. Your grandmother had gotten the box when she first got married to your grandfather. Quickly you rushed towards the shack and inside it. 

Same as usual. There was a small rug on the floor and under it was a small trap door. Pushing the rug aside you quickly opened the door and what you saw surprised you. What you saw was nothing there. Had your grandparents found your box and brought it inside?

Shrugging you were sure your grandparents had it. Once you stood up you were about to leave till something caught your eye. A blue hoodie. Walking over to it you picked it up and stared at it. It was too small to be your grandfathers and to big for your grandmother. You noticed something else about it. 

One, that it was still warm as if it had just been taken off, and two, that it had a cut on the left sleeve where some dried up blood rested. "Does this belong to someone grandpa knows?" You mumbled.

Your attention stayed on the hole. If this belonged to anyone then they would probably come back for it. Rushing back to the house you hid the hoodie behind your back so your grandfather couldn't see it. "Hey is it okay if I wash something right quick?" You stepped into the living room to find your grandfather watching a old television show. "Sure, I don't think anything is in the washer." He smiled at you from his old chair.

You returned his smile and quickly walked towards the laundry room. You placed the hoodie inside along with some detergent . Once it finished you placed it inside the drier and started upstairs. Looking through your stuff you found your sewing kit you always carried with you. Your mother bought it for you for your birthday and made sure you always had it with you. 

Once the hoodie was done drying you quickly got it and rushed upstairs with it. "I'm going to start preparing dinner!" Your grandfather called after you. "Sounds good!" You replied and closed your door. 

Grabbing some blue thread, you placed it inside the needle and sat down on your bed. Steadily you started to sew up the hole which took about twenty minutes. Looking outside you noticed the setting sun. 

Quickly you slipped on your brown coat and walked downstairs. "I think I left something outside, I'll be right back." You stopped at the door and looked at your grandfather. "Don't be long dinner is almost ready." Your grandfather didn't look up from the food. 

Looking beside you back into the laundry room you spotted a flash light. Quickly you grabbed it before walking out of the house. It was starting to get dark and small chills ran down your back. 

"Don't be afraid." You whispered to yourself. Turning on the flash light you rushed towards the woods. "I feel like I'm in a horror movie." You grumbled and walked back to the shack. Once inside you noticed how creepy it was at night. 

Everything was dark and the setting sun was the only light you could see inside it. You returned the hoodie back to it's spot on the table before rushing out. Once out of the pasture and back at the house you took a deep breath before walking inside. 

"Everything alright? You look as if you ran a marathon." Your grandfather stared at you curiously. "Yeah, just got a little creeped out is all." You reassured him. "Yeah, your certainly not scared of the woods anymore." Your grandfather joked. A visible pout formed on your lips.

You listened and heard the front door open then close. "Is that my little (nickname)?" Your grandmother squealed in delight. Rushing over to her she quickly brought you into a hug. "I missed you so much." You smiled and hugged her back tightly.

Your grandmother stroked your hair and held you tightly. "Alright you two, I bet your both hungry. Lets eat." Your grandfather placed his hand on your grandmothers back and led you both to the table.

The three of you had a yummy home cooked meal by your grandfather and after that you all watched television in the living room together. Mostly old movies you all loved and once it was close to ten your grandparents announced it was time for bed. As you walked up the steps your grandmother stopped you and gave you a kiss on the forehead. 

You told your grandparents you loved them and walked towards your bedroom. Once inside you closed your door and went into your bathroom to take a long and relaxing bath. It was calm and quiet inside the house.

Memories slowly began to enter your head. The first time you came to visit them, when you had your birthday party here, the first time they gave you a pair of cowgirl boots. You smiled at the happy memories. 

Though something did catch your attention. The sound of a window being opened then closed. You blinked. "Maybe grandpa closed a door." You mumbled and climbed out of the tub. You started to drain it and dry off. 

Once you slipped on your pajama's you walked into your room. The window's were closed, though to the right of your bed had something taped on the inside of your window. Did you miss this when you came in? 

Slowly you reached out and took whatever it was off the window. Looking closely at it you noticed it was the picture from inside your box. "I guess grandpa put it there." You giggled at your grandfathers silliness.

Placing the photo down on your nightstand you climbed into bed and pulled the warm covers over you. Picking the picture up you smiled at it. Once again you placed it down and turned off your light. 

The next morning you were woke up by your grandmother knocking on the door. "(y/n) come on down it's time for breakfast." Your grandmother called. Tiredly you sat up and yawned. "I'll be right down." Slowly you climbed out of bed and walked towards the door.

Once you opened it you noticed your grandmother had a laundry basket with her. "Are your dirty clothes still in the bathroom? I know it's only been a day, but I like to do laundry every three days." Your grandmother explained with a smile.

You gave a small tired smile and nod before walking past her and downstairs. Your grandmother walked inside and smiled. Her sweet granddaughter was finally with them again.

Walking into your bathroom she grabbed your dirty clothes and placed them inside the laundry basket. Placing the basket down she walked over to your bed and started to make it up. That's when something caught her eye on the nightstand. Walking over she picked up the photo and smiled at it. Your mother and father were happy and smiling beside them. 

You must have found your old box. Flipping the picture over her eyes widened slightly. 

"Thanks for fixing my hoodie." 

She blinked and narrowed her eyes. Slowly she slipped the photo into her apron pocket. It was official. He knew. 

The rules must be placed.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Yep new creepypasta story ^-^ I've been working on this for a while, and I can't wait to continue it! Remember to comment because comments make me happy and make me want to get the next chapter up quicker! :3

 

Love y'all! <3


End file.
